What if
by Roxi'sRedMoon
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened with Itachi after he died? No, he didn't went in heaven but in Fringe Universe to help someone
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor Fringe, only this story in which I'm trying to combine the two previously mentioned; also, the photo I used as image cover belong to K-Rocket from deviantart.

**A/N: 1. **This is my first attempt to write a story (I would call it experiment actually); so, please, I need to know your opinion, thoughts even ideas...  
**2.** In this story Olivia and Itachi have, approximately, the same age; Olivia have blue eyes (I have blue eyes) but her past is the same as in Fringe.

"..." dialogue

'...' thoughts

**Chapter 1.** **When two worlds collide **

Once returned in her universe, the prime universe, Olivia attempts to adjust to her old life but finds it emotionally difficult to struggle with how Fauxlivia integrated herself into Olivia's life, in particular her relationship with Peter; and because of this she cannot forgive him, not because he was sleeping with Fauxlivia, but because he could not tell that she was not the real Olivia...

Being very disappointed of how things turned out to be, Walter was trying to help Olivia recover from her break-down by showing his latest work… an important suit **(1)**, at which he worked in secret in the past year, with enhanced strength, bulletproof, invisibility with color-changing camouflage, a teaser system, an energy shield and an advanced computer with view-screens on her wrists; a pair of glasses with functions that detect biorhythms, heat and telescopic vision and a hand-held device that features wireless frequency generation to open electronic locks and other devices, a fingerprint sensor that is linked to her glasses, and a magnetic field generator.

A month has passed and Olivia still cannot forgive Peter but agreed to continue to work together, as a team, resolving Fringe cases.

Returning home after a complicated case but resolved, helped by Simon **(2)**, the only things that she wanted to do was a hot shower and a good night sleep; but were delayed by the appearance of strange white lights (like lightning).

Frightened and curious too, with her gun ready, she headed to the source of the strange light, but was shocked by what she found in her living-room; lying on the floor was an unconscious man all covered in blood. She reached to him to see if he is alive; he was still alive but his pulse was very weak. Reaching for her phone, she called the person she knew he would help her anytime.

"Hello, Peter! I know how late it is, but I need your help!"

"Olivia?! What is it? What happened?"

"I cannot tell you on the phone; it's complicated! Please come at my place, I need your help!"

"I'm on my way!"

While waiting for Peter to show up, she decided to check the mysterious person for serious wounds; she found none 'Strange! probably is not his blood... anyway, what happened to him?'

"Olivia?"

"Here Peter, in the living-room!"

"Something bad happe… wow! Who's he? What happened to him? How did he got here? Is he still alive?"

"Yes. He is alive but his pulse is weak; I don't know how he got here but I do know who he is! I need your help; Walter has to see him right away! I will tell you everything I know when we get to Harvard"

_  
Meanwhile, someone decided to visit Walter

"The future has been changed! Everything depends on Olivia's choices, if the future remain the same or not"

"September?! What do you mean by that? How can the future depend on Olivia's choices?"

But, it was too late; September was gone and all the questions Walter had remained unanswered…

**_  
**After the final battle between the Uchiha brothers, Itachi is happy because is able to see Sasuke for the last time before he dies; because he can, finally, be free from all the lies that he created to protect his little brother, but also sad too and disappointed because he's brother will be by himself and cannot protect him anymore; in the meantime ready to be with his parents and best-friend.

Unfortunately for him, Destiny had prepared something different for him…

After what seems hours of floating on calm waters (everything was so good to be true), Itachi decided to, finally, open his eyes, only to be amazed by the nothingness he was surrounded with (everything around him was black but calm). Suddenly, in front of him appeared something like a screen where he could watch all his life from when he was born to the last-minute of his life. After that…

"Itachi! Itachi Uchiha!"

"Who's there?"

"I am Destiny and I am here to offer you another chance of living a better life"

"Why?"

"After everything you've been thru; in your entire life, you knew only sufferance; you deserve another chance… a pure soul like you deserve to know what happiness is"

"But, listen carefully, there is one person that desperately needs your help"

"Who is this person?"

"She's your soul mate"

"How will I find her?"

"You'll know only by looking in her eyes! If you agree with this new life, you must help her… But, be aware, once on the other side, you won't remember who you really are… only in time"

**_  
(1)** Kiera's suit from Continuum (I believe Walter would be capable of creating a suit like hers; with the help and tech from September)

**(2) **episode 12 from season 3


	2. Chapter 2 A new life

Hello again! Here is chapter 2 of my story

'...' _Thoughts _(Itachi's)

**Chapter 2. A new life**

After that interesting dialogue has finished and the big screen disappeared the nothingness that surrounded him wasn't the same anymore; actually it was gone and he could feel a lot of stress, agitation.

"Hello, Peter! I know how late it is, but I need your help!"

'_What was that?_'

"I cannot tell you on the phone; it's complicated! Please come at my place, I need your help!"

'_Why her voice sounds so familiar?_'

"Olivia?"

"Here Peter, in the living-room!"

"Something bad happe… wow! Who's he? What happened to him? How did he got here? Is he still alive?"

'_Who am I? I want to know the answer to that question too… as for what happened to me that's the question of the century_'

"Yes. He is alive but his pulse is weak; I don't know how he got here but I do know who he is! I need your help; Walter has to see him right away! I will tell you everything I know when we get to Harvard" (**A/N** Astrid was already there, helping Walter)

'_Who's Walter? And more importantly, who are these two persons? I think I should pretend I'm sleeping for a while_'

"Walter, why are you wearing only pants?"

'_What?! You've got to be joking!_'

"So, what's the problem that couldn't wait until morning?" asked a little irritated Walter because was interrupted from his work

"I think you'll like this" said Olivia

"And you're saying this because… and who is the gentleman?"

"I need your help with him… run some tests to see if he doesn't have internal bleeding. Suddenly, there were some strange lights, like lightning, coming from the living-room and when I went to check he was already lying on the floor"

'_Interesting_'

"Anyway, I know who he is, but I have to call Broyles first and then I'll tell you everything I know"

"Hello Broyles! There's an emergency and I need your help; meet us at Harvard, in Walter's lab"

"Handsome man… Wonder why he looks familiar; have we met him before?"

"In a way of speaking, yes"

After 30 minutes of waiting, Broyles finally came and Olivia asked him to enter in the office

"So, what's the emergency?"

"Him. Long story short: he appeared, out of nowhere, in my living-room; he's not from around here and he's gonna need some ID's… and he is Itachi Uchiha, from Naruto"

"Naruto?! As in the anime Naruto? How can you be so sure?"

"Impossible! That anime isn't real"

"Look, while my sister and Ella were living with me, I had to watch every episode with Ella, and coincidence or not, the last episode we watched was when Itachi died"

"So that's where I know him from! But this only leads to more unanswered questions; if his World is real, where it is? Is a parallel Universe of ours or it is from the other side of our Galaxy, or even farther away?"

"That's irrelevant now, Walter! We have no means to find the answers to these questions"

"I wonder if he really killed his clan?" a very curious Walter asked

"Excuse me?"

"In the anime he did what Walter said to prevent another great ninja war… he had no other choice but to murder his clan for the safety of his village and little brother and to live the rest of his life as a lie; he sacrificed his own life for the sake of peace"

"Incredible! The human mind is a mystery indeed"

"Walter?"

"Olivia, how famous this anime is?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think is among the top 5"

"You know what they say… that you create your own destiny by visualizing how your future want to be… what if the fans from around the world imagined, only for 5 minutes, that they entered Naruto's world and what they did there; and with this they created a whole universe"

"You've taken drugs again? Besides, there's too much sci-fi and we cannot prove if it's right or wrong…"

"One thing we know for sure… that a character from an anime entered our world but what are we going to do with him?"

"How can you be so sure? What if he was sent by Walternate to spy on us, or worse to kill us"

"I don't think so… but I propose to let him join our team; imagine how much he can help us with his abilities and in this way we can keep an eye on him without him asking questions"

"You cannot be serious Olivia! I don't agree with this plan"

"Sorry Bishop but Olivia is right! First thing in the morning he will have the ID's… the only problem left is where he will be staying?"

"He can stay with me; now with Rachel and Ella gone, is kind of lonely all by myself again even if I'm home for at least 10 hours"

"No! I cannot let you do that"

"You cannot say what I can't and can do; besides I've already made my mind and he will stay at my place" And with that Olivia storms out from the office followed, soon after, by the rest of the team

"Hello there! I see you woke up! How do you feel?"

"Hello! I have a huge headache. Who are you? Where am I?

"My name is Olivia, Olivia Dunham! and they are Astrid Farnsworth, Philip Broyles, Peter and Walter Bishop. What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

'_So, he's Walter!_'

"Nothing! I don't remember not even my name!"

"Well, let's not make a problem out of this... we can help you remember who you are; in the meantime you can stay with me and help us with our work"

Well, that's it for now! What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

**Last time:**

"Hello there! I see you woke up! How do you feel?"

"Hello! I have a huge headache. Who are you? Where am I?

"My name is Olivia, Olivia Dunham! What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"Nothing! I don't remember not even my name!"

* * *

**And now:**

"Well then! You don't have to be afraid, we're not going to hurt you" said Olivia trying to calm a scared Itachi

"Have I done something bad? Why is he looking at me like he wants to kill me?" Asked Itachi pointing to a very pissed off Peter

"No, you've done nothing bad! Please excuse my son, he's very … tired right now! My name is Walter Bishop, by the way, and he is Peter"

'At least he's wearing something, not only pants'

"And I am Astrid Farnsworth, Olivia's assistant and he is Philip Broyles!"

"Nice to meet you!"

"…" (awkward silence; no one knew what to say)

"Now that you know our names, it's time for you to see where you're gonna live from now on, at my place, at least until you regain your memories" said Olivia trying to break the silence

"Are you hungry? We can go to my favorite restaurant first for a midnight snack"

"… Sure … "

"!"

Peter pulled Olivia in a corner trying to convince her that this is a bad idea and because of his shinobi instincts, Itachi made a step in their direction but gave up because he thought it was best not to interfere and, probably, ask her when they were alone. Both unfortunately and fortunately for him, his reaction didn't gone unnoticed; unfortunately because Walter still have hopes that in time Olivia will forgive Peter and fortunately because Broyles thought that this was the right decision and, one day, Itachi will be an amazing special agent…

"I still don't agree with this! At least, call me if something bad happens"

"I've already told you! You don't have any rights to say what can I do and what can't do; and right now, I trust him more than I trust you!"

"Come! We're leaving!"

After driving, eating and again driving (in silence), Itachi found his courage to ask her "If you don't mind asking but why are you so mad at Peter?"

"In time I'll tell you! What about you?"

"What about me?"

"While we were eating, you were very silent and you didn't paid attention to what it was in front of you… you played more with your food, moving it from left to right and from right to left, than actually eat it"

"Was that obvious? I was trying to remember something about me… who I am? Where I came from? Is there someone looking for me? Are they sad?"

"It must be really hard for you, but please, try to relax… you'll see that in time you will find all the answers you're looking for… you just have to have patience"

"Thank you! You've been through a lot, I can clearly see that and yet, you're the one comforting me"

"Don't worry! I'm happy I can help!"

"So, here we are… Welcome home!" Said Olivia getting out of the car

"Come on in! I'll show you inside…" (on the left side of the small hall is the living-room, on the right side is the staircase and in front is the kitchen with a door leading outside and dining-room communicating with the living-room; upstairs is the master-bedroom with a walk-in closet and bath and another two bedrooms and a bathroom)

"So, this is your room and you can use the bathroom and that is my room; get some rest, it was a tiring day for all of us and tomorrow we'll go shopping for something for you to wear and sightseeing"

"Thank you for everything!"

"Good-night!" this was the only response Itachi got from a smiling Olivia

* * *

**Itachi's p.o.v**

So, I went to bed thinking about everything that happened today; well, since I woke up in Olivia's living-room?! Strange…

After a few hours of good night sleep, I woke up scared, not because of the sudden noise outside (accident), but because of a dream… I saw a giant red gate with a strange writing and in the distance a mountain engraved with five faces… 'Speaking of strange things but I guess there is some connection with my life?' So, I decided to take a shower and after to go in the kitchen for coffee and breakfast…

"Good-morning! I see you're up already!"

"Hey! Good-morning to you too! I've made some pancakes, if you're hungry and some coffee for later! I see the clothes you borrowed from Peter suits you… but, don't worry, after we finish breakfast, we'll go shopping for some clothing and toiletries for you and something to supply the kitchen stock"

I said "Okay" and began eating five pancakes with red fruits jam… 'it was delicious'

"So, are you ready for shopping?"

"… Yes…"

After 10 minutes of silent driving and on the radio was "A new day has come" by Celine Dion

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Olivia a little worried

"Excuse me?"

"There is something bothering you… it's written all over your face"

"Oh… well, interesting how this song was the first to play after you turned on the radio and I had an interesting dream last night… I was in front of a big red gate with an even more interesting writing and somewhere in the distance was a mountain engraved with five faces…"

'He's talking about Konoha… he is not a genius for nothing… at this rate, he will remember soon, very soon… I wonder if he's ready for the after-shock, but, at least he won't be alone… I'll be by his side…'

"Interesting dream… what if you're starting to remember you're past?"

"What if I like it this way and don't want to remember? Who knows, probably there is a good reason why I have amnesia… what if I've done something horrible?" I was starting to panic because of a couple of scenarios that came in my mind

"Hey! Look at me! Try to relax! Evan if you did something horrible, you probably had a good reason behind your actions! I can clearly see that you're a good person with a kind heart! Trust yourself and don't forget that you are not alone… okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good"

"Where are we exactly?" I asked kind of lost looking at this huge buildings

"This is the Financial District in Boston, Massachusetts in the United States of America"

"And what are you doing exactly? You tried to explain yesterday but I wasn't paying attention" I asked changing the subject once more

'I suppose I should tell him… I just hope he won't run away'

"Well, I'm an FBI Special Agent, working for a multi-agency task force of the U.S. Department of Homeland Security called the 'Fringe Division' "

"Fringe Division? Awkward name…"

"Fringe because we're dealing with supernatural events that are linked to experimental occurrences… you'll see"

"Please don't tell me the reason you are helping me is because I'm some kind of experiment"

"No, of course not! The way you appeared in my living-room is some kind of supernatural event but I consider you a normal person with rights to live just like everyone else… Please, trust me that I am just trying to help you… to be alone with no memories of your past is very dangerous here…"

'While I was looking in her eyes even for 2 seconds I could see that she is telling the truth and a voice inside my head keeps telling me that is Ok to trust her'

"Let me tell you something about us and what we're dealing with… You remember Philip and Astrid? Philip Broyles is the Force's director and Astrid Farnsworth is my assistant but spends most of her time helping Walter"

'Walter? The guy wearing only pants? How can I possibly forget'

"Walter Bishop is very fond of science, that's way he spends most of his time inside the lab; of course he gets out too but only when we really need his help, otherwise he keeps yelling that he's wasting his precious time doing nothing… I should warn you, he's a little eccentric… you'll see and Peter Bishop, he's son… this the team I'm working with, and hoping that in time you will join us"

"And what you're dealing with?" 'Do I really want to know?'

"Let me give you an example of one of our recent cases… we had to track down people having had their donated organs removed; those organs belonged to the same person, Amanda, a young ballerina that had committed suicide. We found the culprit, Roland, a man that had met Amanda at a clinic and became enraptured with her; imagine that he stole those organs to bring Amanda back to life. He managed to bring her back but when he looked at her, he realized that this wasn't the Amanda he loved. Later, she died again."

"Sad… he couldn't accept the reality"

"My opinion is… Sorry! We'll continue later" Olivia wanted to tell her opinion but was interrupted when her phone started to sing

* * *

**Olivia's p.o.v.**

"Dunham!"

"Right now we're about to buy something to wear; we'll be there in an hour"

'Great way to start the day… Broyles wants Itachi and I to be at the HQ as soon as possible for a meeting'

"That was Broyles; he wants us to be at the office soon"

"Okay!"

"We've arrived! So, let's gets you something to wear and your own personal phone… you'll need it, trust me"

So, after running for about 30 minutes to find clothes, they were having a cappuccino break and then heading to buy a phone.

The only thing Broyles wanted was to give Itachi his ID's and to know if he wanted to be part of the team…

After Itachi received his ID's, suddenly started to panic "Itachi Uchiha? Why this name? you know something that I'm not supposed to know, right? Is it true then, I am some kind of freak experiment gone wrong?"

"Please relax! Trust me! You have to believe in me, there's no one trying to hurt you. I can only tell you this, your name is not a coincidence, but is up to you to remember your past! Trust me, everything will make sense when this will happen" I said trying to convince him to relax and, apparently, it worked…

"And, for the rest of the day we can drive around town and hang with Astrid and Walter… probably watch a good movie too, who knows… I can guarantee that you will like it here… even if he's (Walter) a little crazy, I love working together as a team"

* * *

**3****rd**** p.o.v.**

After a tiring day of sightseeing around Boston and watching 'Beauty and the beast' and eating Chinese food (have no idea why Walter wanted to see a Disney movie, but then again we're talking about Walter here), they headed home for some well deserved rest.

For the rest of the week and the next one, the Fringe team had only a case to solve (episode 10 from season 3); where Walter befriended the keyboardist of his favorite band, Roscoe Joyce from Violet Sedan Chair and Itachi had a lot of strange dreams, most of them was about a boy, looking like him, and in one particular dream he was with another nine persons dressed in black cloak with red clouds… 'He must be dreaming about Sasuke and the Akatsuki' Olivia thought

When Olivia and Itachi, Peter being with Walter at that moment, were chasing one possible suspect for answers, they reached a very crowded street and the suspect was hit by a car; Olivia would have had the same fate if it wasn't for Itachi to get her to safety in the last second using "Shunshin no Jutsu". With Itachi being freaked out about this and not able to do anything anymore, Olivia decided to ask Simon for help, again, 'by reading Itachi's mind, might trigger something and make him remember who he really is' Olivia thought.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry for the sudden end of the chapter, but we'll have to wait for the next one to see if Itachi remembers who he really is and a huge sorry for not posting in such a long time... with no replies, I don't know your opinion (I just hope that with this chapter will have some replies)


	4. Chapter 4 Sometimes life's a btch

**Chapter 4. Sometimes life's a bitch**

(And only if she knew how right she was!)

* * *

**Itachi's p.o.v.**

It's been two weeks since we've visited Simon and now that I accepted the reality (it was a shock to discover that in this world I'm just an anime character) and who I really am, I really want to help Olivia and the rest of the team after everything she has done for me; but, now it's Friday night and having nothing important to do, we decided to have a 'Naruto marathon' for the whole week-end

"I still think is a bad idea" said Olivia

* * *

_Flashback from 2 weeks ago_

We are driving somewhere outside Boston, Olivia said to visit an old friend who can, probably, help me remember my past

"He can read people's mind and if he can read yours, probably this will help you remember you're past"

"I already tried hypnosis with Walter… what makes you think this will work?"

"I am not sure this will work, but we can try… that way you'll be able to sleep at night"

"Let's say that this Simon can help me remember and because of my past I won't be able to sleep any more… what if my past will haunt me forever and I'll end up crazy and locked up in a God forsaken place"

"Listen to me! You will never have this fate, you are a good person, you practically risked your own life for a stranger… how many people do you think would do the same… hmm? I'll tell you… no one! And besides I won't allow it… you are not alone and never will be"

"Hn"

"This friend of yours surely doesn't like company" I said when we arrived in the middle of nowhere

"Well, what would you do if you could read people's mind in a city like Boston"

"Hn"

'I wonder if he remembers his past, will he want not to speak?'

"Wow! Your friend has an interesting hobby… seeing all those puppets… I don't know why but seems so familiar"

"Olivia? What are you doing here? And who's he?" asked Simon, watching every move Itachi made and not believing what (or who) he sees

"Simon! So good to see you! How are you? I think you already knew that we were coming and he is Itachi Uchiha"

"Unbelievable! Itachi Uchiha?! As in …"

"Yes!" Olivia said not giving Simon the opportunity to finish

"Please! We need your help!"

"Of course! Can I get you something? Tea?" 'How is possible? Uchiha Itachi? Alive? Even with amnesia, he remembered how to use "Shunshin no Jutsu" when Olivia was in danger'

"Tea sounds great" said Olivia

"So, what do you think about Simon?"

"I don't know why, but he seems familiar... and all this puppets… how is possible?"

"I have no idea, but, if we're lucky, we will find the truth very soon"

"I hope so too"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting! I didn't know what kind of tea you like, so I made green tea"

"It's fine" said Olivia

'I don't know but ever since I entered his house, he keeps watching me as if he knows me from somewhere'

During their tea break, Simon found out about Itachi, how he got here, how he doesn't remember a thing "and that's way we need your help"

'All this time he never said too much, only when Olivia or I asked him something… is it really you, Uchiha Itachi? Only one way to find out… and if it is really you; well, at least, I know I'm not the only one from the Akatsuki in this strange world'

Inside Itachi's mind Simon was able to see everything since he was born, when his little brother was born, when Kurama attacked, the Uchiha massacre, his death, his discussion with Destiny and how he appeared in this world (A/N I know that Simon can only reads people's mind, but this story isn't a fanfiction for nothing)

"So, what did you found out?" asked a very curious Olivia

"I was able to see all his memories; sorry about this, by the way… ("Hn") given enough time, he will remember everything, it depends on him" 'Incredible! He really is Uchiha Itachi'

"We appreciate your help! Thank you for everything!"

"Call me when he remembers"

"I will!"

"!" (telephone ringing)

* * *

**Olivia's p.o.v.**

"Dunham!"

_"Hey! Where are you? Walter said he has something to show us"_

_'I want am apple pie! Olivia dear, bring me an apple pie' _

"Okay! We'll be right there"

"Sorry, but something came up and we have to go"

"He's still thinking about her"

"Deep inside I know that he is and he will for a long time, but I want to move on, and I think you already knew it"

"Probably; but I wanted to hear it from you"

While driving… "What was he talking about? Her who?"

"Remember when you asked me why I am mad at Peter?"

"Hn"

"Everything started 2 years ago when the Fringe team was formed"

She told him about the international flight from Germany; how she needed the knowledge and experience of Walter to save her partner's life from that time, how she blackmailed Peter to be Walter's legal guardian thus allowing his release from the mental hospital and later to remain his guardian because Walter's knowledge in the area of fringe science is critical for her job; how she discovered that 'Massive Dynamic' is connected with several of the Fringe cases; about the bio-terrorists known as ZFT and their leader, who wanted to make Olivia his soldier in an upcoming war, because when she was little was part of a test run by Walter and William Bell for the Cortexiphan, giving her psychokinetic powers; how she met William Bell in the parallel universe

"All this in just one year"

"There's more?"

"Here comes the most interesting part"

She continued with the shapeshifters, how Newton pulled an entire building from the parallel universe to the prime one and being against time, Olivia had to recall her Cortexiphan abilities to identify things affected by the parallel universe, thus finding that Peter is from the parallel universe

"Walter already lost his son; after he discovered that Walternate missed the telltale sign for Peter's cure because of the arrival of September, he resynthesized the cure aiming to cross over, but because Nina Sharp and his assistant Clara stalled him, on the other side he found the cure vial broken. He posed as his father and crossed back with alternate Peter, successfully administered the cure to Peter and when Elizabeth saw him, Walter realized he won't be able to return Peter to the parallel universe."

"…"

"Meanwhile, Newton has continued to use Walter's technology to bring into temporary existence elements from the parallel universe, this allowing Newton to bring over Walternate, despite our attempts to stop him. When Peter deduced on his own that he's from the parallel universe, he decided to leave on his own. After that Peter met Walternate, his true father, who offered to take him back to the parallel universe and he accepted; later, Walter and I were alerted by September that Walternate wanted to use Peter to operate a device that could destroy our universe"

"What did Peter do?"

"When Walter and I arrived in the parallel universe, we found that their universe suffered from singularities caused by Walter's crossing, forcing the parallel Fringe team to use an amber-like substance to surround and quarantine such areas; there, Walter met William Bell and I met "Fauxlivia". After Peter saw the device and recognized that it reacted only to his biology, wanted nothing with it and wanted to return here with Walter and myself; but, on our way back we were engaged by Fauxlivia and her team; Bell sacrificed himself to provide energy to allow the three of us to cross over, but no one realized that Fauxlivia had secretly switched places with me, while I was captured and held in a secured facility by Walternate."

"What they did to you while you were there? How did you escaped?"

"While Fauxlivia was in my place, she helped the Fringe team to identify the components hidden across the globe for a similar device and, also got romantically close to Peter… I was held captive in laboratories in the parallel universe, given drugs and conditioning to make me believe that I was Fauxlivia, and subsequently a wiling test subject for tests for the power of Cortexiphan. I slowly broke that conditioning and was able to cross here to warn Peter about Fauxlivia. With her identity exposed, Fauxlivia returned to her universe and I was supposed to be killed if it wasn't for alter Broyles to cross back in this universe."

"I'm still trying to adjust to my old life, but is difficult, emotionally speaking, and knowing about Peter's relationship with Fauxlivia… I simply cannot forgive him, not because he was sleeping with her, but because he could not tell that it was her not me… then, you showed up and now helping you remember your past gives me some reason to move on and just live…"

After some minutes, Itachi found his voice to say something, to encourage Olivia

"And I thought my life's a drama by not remembering my past! No matter what I'll stay by your side; not just because you helped me, but because I want to!"

"Thank you!"

* * *

**Itachi's p.o.v.**

Today I woke up with a huge headache, looking at the alarm clock "Only 6 a.m. … too soon " so, I decided to remain in bed for another half an hour, thinking about everything Olivia said yesterday…

But this is not the only reason for my headache… What's the other you may ask? I had lots of dreams about me, my past, my actions, everything… I finally remember everything 'In this world ninjas exists only in legends and myths… Incredible! This makes me the only one alive'

After a hot shower I headed to the kitchen where I found, again, Olivia preparing breakfast

"Morning!" I said

"Morning! How did you sleep?"

"Well, I guess… I remember everything…"

"Really? How you're dealing with it?"

"Being the only ninja in the world… hmm… I think I can live with that; but, being an anime character, it's awkward"

"That's the reason why I didn't tell you who you are when Broyles gave you your ID's… I wanted you to remember on your own"

"About that… you said I can stay here at least until I regain my memory; and now, that I …"

"You can stay here if you like" Olivia said interrupting me

"Thank you! What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yesterday you told me the whole truth… what you plan to do from now on?"

"I don't know… stop Walternate before he destroys this universe and I don't know…"

"Guess what… remember yesterday when I told you that Simon seems familiar and all those puppets too…"

"Yeah… I remember… but, I wonder why?"

"He's Sasori, or was in his previous life… that's why he was looking at me like he knew me from somewhere"

"I wonder if the others are here too"

"If they are, probably we will find them… So, what do you have in mind for today?" I asked changing the subject

"Now that you remember everything, you should call Simon and then we will head to the lab; I know yesterday was a mess with that experiment, but really papaya?! I won't be eating papaya for a while…" (please imagine Walter and one of his crazy experiments)

"Yeah! Tell me about it! I think I'll call Simon after breakfast!"

After breakfast and after Itachi called Simon, they headed to the lab for only God knows what surprises Walter had prepared for them… When they arrived at the lab:

"So, what Simon said? Or should I call him Sasori from now on?"

"He's glad that I, now, know everything… that way he's not 'the only one from the Akatsuki in this strange world' "

"What does Sasori has to do with Simon?" asked a very curious Walter

"Walter, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Well, scientifically is not tested, but I guess everything is possible"

"Everything has to do with Simon…" I said ignoring Walter's comment, especially the last part, where was talking about me

"Apparently, in a previous life was Sasori, and 10 or so years ago he started to remember his past life (**A/N** I don't know why this idea came to me, it just did okay?… Simon was Sasori in a previous life; but, I have an idea for how Deidara, Pain, Konan and Kisame will appear too… or, exactly who they are in this life)

* * *

_Back to present _

"Why is a bad idea?" everyone (Walter, Astrid and surprisingly Peter) asked, being as confused as I am

"Walter, you said that Itachi came from a parallel universe, a distant one from our own, but we still don't know how Mr. Kishimoto access that universe for ideas for his manga"

"Your point?"

"Well, in the manga Itachi died when he was 21, but in that reality when he was 26… sorry, I know this is a touchy subject"

"Hn"

"My point is, we don't know what is different and what not from that moment on"

"I get your point, but the only thing he changed is the age, the rest of events are the same… even if I have a new life here and a possibility to start over, a part of me will be there, always… and I need to know what will happen… you have to understand that"

"There is no way to make you change your mind, is it?"

"Afraid not"

"Well then… what episode we're watching?" asked Olivia giving up

"139 – The mystery of Tobi… come now… we will, probably find who Tobi really is" said a very enthusiastic Walter

"I still think is a bad idea"

* * *

Well, that's it for now...

Dear readers! thank you for your time, but please, reply something, anything

What do you think of Sasori's suddenly guest-appearance?

And yes, I know, Itachi is kind of out of character... but, while having no memory, he talked a lot more than we are used to... and I, kind of, like it this way... of course he still has his moments with the famous "hn"; depends on his moods


End file.
